1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount structure of a door mirror to a vehicle side door.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-269062 filed Oct. 16, 2007, the content of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Background Art
Some vehicles have a substantially triangular-shaped front corner window at a front side of a front pillar to give occupants front, left and right views. Such a front corner window is fixed to a vehicle body.
A known mount structure of a vehicle door mirror includes a door mirror mounting unit attached to a front edge, which is formed wider, of a side door sash (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-217033).
The door mirror mounting unit of such a door mirror mounting structure is provided along the door sash at the front side of the vehicle. In this structure, the door mirror mounting unit and a mirror base may disadvantageously hinder occupants' visibility outside of the vehicle.